


Who's A Good Captain?

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Its yet to be seen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Possible Future Fluff and Smut, Rather obvious signs, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony notices the change, Werewolf Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve's run-in with a stray dog, Tony starts to notice  some changes in the captain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony emerged from his workshop for once in the past couple days. He finally decided that he wanted to get some coffee and went into the kitchen. It was about 5 in the morning, so he wasn't really expecting anyone else awake. As Tony poured his coffee, Steve rushed into the kitchen area. He was wearing sweats pants and a white T-shirt, so he must have been on his morning run. Tony had forgotten about that. But Steve seemed a little more distressed than usual.

"Hey, is there any first aid stuff around here?". Steve asked this with a frazzled look on his face.  
"Second drawer on the right side of the island." Tony said slightly worried. "Why, what happened?".

The blonde held up his left hand to show a pretty deep wound across it, but he spoke about it like it wasn't that big a deal.  
"While I was on my run, I ran into this stray dog and it just came out of nowhere and bit me.".

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve.  
"That's...weird." he said normally. He didn't worry much about it since it was Steve. Sure, the wound was pretty deep, but because of the Super Soldier serum it would heal up completely in a day or two. But a smirk crossed his face as he spoke again.  
"Does the Captain want me to kiss it and make it better?" Tony teased, as if talking to a baby.

Steve rolled his eyes with slight irritation.  
" _No._ It'll be fine, thanks." the blonde spoke spitefully.  
Tony just shrugged and turned back to his coffee.  
He still had a smug grin on his face.  
"Suit yourself Cap. But you might wanna go see Banner still. Make sure you didn't get rabies from it or something.".  
"I think I'll be fine. Just give it a day or two.". Steve grabbed the first aid kit and patted Tony on the shoulder semi-reassuringly before leaving the kitchen.

A couple days passed. Tony didn't believe Steve was "fine".

\----

Two days after Steve was bit, Tony noticed him acting different. When they were sparring, Steve kept getting distracted by the smallest sounds and movements elsewhere. It took Tony fifteen minutes to get him to focus. Later that day, the soldier kept on bugging him to go on a walk with him. When he finally gave in and said "sure", Steve basically went sprinting. The man was _way too excited._

The next day, Tony found Steve eating a steak. A steak he had marinating in the refrigerator. A steak that wasn't even cooked. He just ate it _raw_. Steve never did that. He was a medium-well kind of guy. Tony had an idea for the reason, but it was crazy. But considering he had a Demi-God and a man who can turn into a giant rage monster on his team, it seemed more and more plausible a reason. The brunette decided to further test his theory.

"Hey, uh Steve?" Tony spoke to the blonde, who turned his head to face Tony's as he finished the steak.  
"Hey, Stark. What's up?".  
Tony looked at Steve questioningly.  
"Have you been feeling okay? I mean, for the past few days?".  
Steve gave him a weird look.  
"I've felt perfectly fine. Why? Is this about that dog thing?".

Tony acted nonchalant, and started to slightly circle Steve.  
"Maybe... Are you sure? No notable physical changes? Emotional shifts?".  
Steve rapidly shook his head.  
"No. I mean, I have felt more energetic lately, but other than that nothing feels any-- Ooooh..."  
Steve let out a content sigh. Tony was lightly rubbing and scratching behind his ears.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the soldier.  
"Does that feel good?".  
The soldier just sort of grunted.  
"Don't talk, just keep doing that... It feels fantastic...".  
Then he let out a small content growl. A _growl_.  
Tony stopped scratching, leaving Steve to make a small whine. It has to be what Tony thought it was.  
"Hey Steve?".  
"What?" Steve soundly slightly irritated.  
"Let's go for a little walk...".


	2. Hypotheses and Conjectures

"You lied to me Stark.".  
"No I didn't, we went for a walk just like I said we would.".  
"But you didn't say it was to take me to Bruce.".

Tony and Steve walked into the lab where Bruce usual worked. He was the only one in the tower other than JARVIS that would be able to test Tony's assumptions.  
The two walked up behind Bruce while he was working, giving the scientist a start.  
"Jesus C-- Tony, you know not to do that.".

Tony just grinned slightly.  
"Good to see you too, Bruce. We need your help with something.".  
Steve scowled. "I don't need help. I am fine.".  
Bruce looked at the two of them questioningly.  
"Okay, what's going on?".

Tony grabbed the blonde's shoulder, trying to keep him put, and started to explain.  
"Well, our spangly friend here got bit by some mutt the other day, and since then I have reason to believe he has exhibited signs of Lycanthropy.".  
Bruce scoffed. "Tony. Seriously?".  
Steve cut them off before they started to argue.  
"Wait a minute, what lickcantro... Whatever you said?".  
Bruce looked back at Steve with disbelieving look.

"Tony is talking about Werewolves, Steve.".

Steve started to chuckle.  
"Are you serious? Werewolves aren't real. They are mythical creatures.".  
Tony looked back at Steve, disbelieving.  
"Are you freaking serious? I think werewolves are more believable than demigods and green rage monsters, and look who we have on our team.". He gestured at Bruce during the last statement.

Bruce looked slightly exasperated.  
"So, can you tell me what lead you to this assumption?".  
"Gladly." the genius said confidently.  
"He gets distracted by the smallest things now-- it took forever to get him focused during training, and you know how he always tells _me_ to focus-- and he has gotten _very_ excitable. Oh! And he ate a raw steak about 10 minutes ago. A _completely raw_ steak.".

Bruce didn't seem convinced.  
"He could have been drinking coffee. And a lot of people like rare steak.".  
"But _he_ doesn't eat them that way." Tony said slightly frenzied, pointing back to Steve. "And it wasn't rare, it was raw. I still had them marinating. That's not the weirdest part yet. He constantly wants to go for a walk, and--".  
"He likes exercise. That's a normal thing.". Bruce interrupted Tony before he got any further.  
Steve grinned.  
"Face it, Stark. Werewolves don't exist.".

Tony glared at Steve, then turned back to the scientist.  
"Bruce, when he and I were talking, I went and scratched behind his ears. He completely stopped talking and made a happy growling sound. He. Legitimately. _Growled_. I swear the man is a freaking DOG.".

Both Steve and Bruce looked back at Tony contemplatively. Bruce was the first to say something.  
"Look Tony, if it will make you feel better, I will take a blood sample from Steve and see if there are any anomalies.".  
Steve let out a small growl at the thought of it, but he quickly stopped when both scientists were looking back at him.  
Bruce sounded a little wary.  
"Did you just growl at me...?".  
Tony gestured at the soldier.  
"See? That's the sort of thing I am talking about. He's acting weird.".

Steve just looked back at the two slightly embarrassed. Why did he do that? He never really cared for needles, but he learned to deal with them. He never openly showed his problems with them. Especially never growled about it. He _highly_ doubted that it was werewolves, but maybe there was something that was wrong with him.

Reluctantly, Steve sighed and walked over towards Bruce.  
"Sorry. Let's just try to get it done and over with as soon as possible.".  
Bruce nodded and went to get his materials. He turned back to Tony.  
"Tony, you can go if you want. I just have to get Steve's blood and then do some research once the test is complete. There isn't really anything left for you to do.".  
At that, Tony turned and left with a half-assed wave. He went and waited outside of the lab door.

Five minutes later, Tony heard the door open and out walked Steve. Before he could make a smart remark, the brunette was cut off by a glare from Steve. The glare was one he never thought the man could produce. It was filled with so much spite and anger, it actually sort of _scared_ Tony. Not that he would show he was scared, of course. He swallowed nervously as the soldier turned and walked away.  
Whatever was wrong with Steve, Tony really hoped they could cure him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had come out from his workshop the next morning to get his coffee as usual. He had gone back into it to work more while he kept away from Steve. That look the man gave him after he left Bruce's lab yesterday totally threw Tony an _'I loathe you so much right now'_ vibe, so Tony thought it best to let Cap chill out for a while.

As he walked to retrieve his caffeine fix, Tony passed by the gym and saw Steve through the glass. He thought maybe he might be able to talk to Steve today, but waited and watched to see when a good time to come in would be. The soldier was beating away at the punching bag like it was his job, like the bag insulted his mother. Tony had made the chains on the bags reinforced so they wouldn't break like normal ones usually did when Steve socked them one, but it was swinging pretty harshly and Steve's face looked 'kill-y'.

Maybe Tony would talk to him when Steve wasn't ready to snap the brunette like a twig.

_"Sir?"_ A voice spoke from nowhere.  
Tony snapped out of his thoughts and responded.  
"What's up, JARVIS?"  
 _"What is 'up' is that Dr. Banner wishes to see both you and Captain Rogers in his lab. It appears he wishes to share his test results."_.

Tony looked back to see Steve gathering his gym bag and walking out the gym door. Steve saw the man and scowled at him. Apparently he was still in a bad mood. Tony started walking towards Bruce's lab, Steve catching up and walking next to him.

"Ready to find out this is all nonsense, Stark?" Steve spoke smugly. Tony wore a grin that was equally as smug, grabbing the lab's door handle as he spoke.  
"Only if you're ready to find out I was right, Rogers. As I often am.".

Both men walked into the lab to see Bruce fiddling around with a stack of papers.  
"Hey there Brucey!" Tony spoke jovially. "JARVIS says you have some information for us~?".  
The scientist looked back at Tony, slightly perturbed.  
"Please, don't call me 'Brucey'. We are grown men and its unsettling. And yes, I do have information. For _Steve_. I know you would find out about it one way or another though, so I invited you in to save us all the trouble.". Tony just successfully smirked at Bruce's assumption, because he totally would have. Steve just huffed at him, scowl still on his face.

"If you two would have a seat, we'll get started.". Bruce continued getting the papers together. Steve and Tony looked around their area, not finding another chair around. They opted to sitting indian-style on the floor for lack of a better idea. Bruce looked back at them apologetically, realizing his error.  
"Sorry, I forgot... How about we just get right to it.".  
The other two men looked to the doctor and nodded, urging on to proceed with the proceedings.

"As I was waiting for Steve's blood work to process, I looked up different information and lore dealing with lycanthropy. First things I found were the signs: increasing violence and aggression, unprovoked rages, insomnia, restlessness, and other bizarre behaviors.".  
"Which Cap has been experiencing a LOT lately." Tony retorted. Steve huffed back at the brunette. "Well, I'm not so sure about the whole 'unprovoked' thing, Stark.".  
"That may be true," Bruce chimed in "but it still stands that you have been exhibiting almost all of the symptoms. Which leads us to the blood results...".

Tony's eyes and ears perked up while Steve kept his cool façade. Bruce pushed his glasses up onto his nose before speaking again.  
"Upon inspecting the blood, it was relatively the same as ever... except there are now traces of blood cells residing in it that are similar to those of wolf's blood...".  
"So, what you are saying is that Steve _is_ a--?"  
"As the evidence stands so far... Yeah. He kind of is.".

The room went silent after that. Tony was right, but he didn't feel like celebrating in that fact, as one would assume he would. Instead, he felt sorry for Steve. He couldn't imagine what could be going through the blonde's mind right now. He didn't think that someone being told they were a werewolf would take the news too well. Steve finally broke the silence, a solemn tone in his voice.  
"Did you happen to find any formulas for a cure?".

Bruce sadly shook his head.  
"Not yet, I still have a lot of research to do on the subject. At this rate though, finding a formula before the next full moon is highly unlikely.".  
"Well, when is the next full moon?" Tony asked curiously.  
"In about a week.". Bruce replied. "5 or 6 days at most.".  
Tony looked back at Steve who was nodding thoughtfully at the information.  
"And the transformation? How is that supposed to go for me?" the soldier said in all seriousness.  
Bruce's face looked rather unsure.  
"From what I have found, it has two ways it could go. First off, leading up to the initial transformation will be a bit discomforting. From there, the transformation could be absolutely painless or extremely painful. However, neither of the choices are going to be 'fun' to deal with...".

Steve was silent for the moment, trying to get all of the information he was being given etched in his mind.  
"So, what are we going to do when it comes to that point?".  
Bruce looked down at his papers and looked back at Steve.  
"We could put you in the Hulk chamber here in the lab. At least the day of the transformation, just to be on the safe side until I can figure out more about your current 'condition'."  
Steve nodded in acceptance, face set in a look of deep thinking.

The room remained eerily silent for the longest time. Steve looked back to Tony and broke the silence.  
"What's up with you, Stark? You been oddly quiet. I figured you be all in my face, telling me 'I told you so!'.".  
Tony just lightly shook his head back and forth, a neutral look set on his face.  
"You'd think I would be, but...".

'Not when its something serious like this...' Tony finished in his mind. He couldn't get the rest of his thought to come out of his mouth. 

Steve started to stand up, then turned back to Bruce.  
"If that's all you wanted to share for now, then I'll be going back to gym if anyone needs me. Thank you, Dr. Banner.". He curtly nodded towards Bruce before leaving.

Tony's eyes followed Steve as he left, filled with a trace of empathy. Bruce lightly cleared his throat and broke Tony out of his gaze.  
"Tony," Bruce started "could you keep watch on Steve while this whole event goes on? Just to make sure nothing unforeseen happens...?".

Tony nodded, releasing a breath he had apparently been holding. Werewolf-sitting was sure going to be an 'interesting' experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya know, I will NOT be writing a chapter for each day before the full moon. I have points I want to get to.

{Four Days before Full Moon}

Were-sitting didn't actually seem too hard, it was just kind of tricky to keep up with Steve now. He had a lot of energy to burn and couldn't stay doing one thing for long periods of time. Which left Tony to keep a constant eye on Steve, to both of their dismay. Tony couldn't go to work on things in his lab because he had to keep an on his now lycanthropic teammate. Steve didn't think he needed a babysitter and didn't really seem thrilled it was Tony doing the sitting.

This situation did give the two time to bond though, whether they wanted to or not didn't matter. Tony at least thought it could help with how they worked on the field, so he was going to try and deal with Steve for that sake. 

Tony would go with Steve when he went to the gym and would do gentle exercises as Cap worked to burn off energy. He suggested that they try watching a movie Steve missed while he had been frozen (nothing involving Werewolves...). That lasted for about a half hour before Steve became restless again. 

Steve got up and ran out of the TV room, a confused Tony attempting to follow. He had lost track of the blonde after looking down a myriad of hallways. Tony smirked for a moment.

"Here Stevie, Stevie, Stevie!" He called, then proceeded to whistle for the man. Tony waited a moment, to no avail. He sighed deeply.  
"It was worth a shot. Hey, JARVIS? Can you locate Rogers for me?" Tony yelled out to nothing.  
"He is out on the roof, sir." The AI replied. "May I suggest wearing a light jacket? It is rather chilly outside at the moment.".  
Tony grinned at the response.  
"Your suggestion will be put into consideration. Thanks, J.".

Tony walked out on the roof and lightly shivered.  
"Damn, it is pretty brisk out here..." he muttered to himself. Tony looked around and found Steve. He was standing on the railing of the semi-balcony platform, looking up mesmerized by the waxing moon. Tony sighed and walked up to join Steve, standing beside him and breaking the thick silence.

"So, ya came out here in the cold to do...what exactly?".  
Steve kept looking towards the sky, voice coming out dazed.  
"...Thinking...".  
"About what?"

Steve snapped out of his daze and sighed heavily.  
"Everything. This whole situation, things that could happen.".  
His tone started to turned agitated.

"I mean, I don't know how I am going to react to the change. What if I can't recognize any of you? What if Hulk's chamber can't hold me, and I end up attacking one of you? What if this thing is permanent and one of our enemies finds out? They could use it against us. I'm sure its not hard to find a werewolf's weaknesses.".

Tony looked back at Steve. He doesn't think he has ever seen Steve this worried about anything. Captain America always had everything carefully planned out and kept his cool, even in the toughest of battles. Hell, it even says in his song that he was strong and brave. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan. But this wasn't Captain America he was dealing with right now. This was Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers could get worried. Steve Rogers could get scared. 

Tony let out a deep breath before speaking his piece.

"Steve," he started. "You need to not worry so much about it. I know how you are, and you personally would never try to hurt any of us. Even if you don't recognize us, we would be sure to keep you in a situation where you wouldn't feel threatened. A way where you could feel safe and in turn keep us safe.".

Steve silently nodded in agreement, his face slightly somber. Tony lightly nudged Steve with his elbow and grinned.

"You just have to trust us. We trust you, big and hairy or otherwise.".

Steve grinned and playfully rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Gee thanks, that's reassuring.".

They both chuckled at each other's banter, feeling as if some of the weight in the air had been lifted. Both stood there looking up towards the sky, a cool breeze passing through.  
Tony shivered, seriously wishing he had brought that jacket. He looked to the blonde and wondered how he could stand out here in a short sleeved t-shirt.

"How in the hell are you not freezing out here? It's making me shiver just looking at you.".

Steve responded with a shrug and a smirk.

"I dunno. I guess when you've been frozen in ice for seventy years, the cold doesn't really phase you.".

"Well, I haven't had the pleasure so I am going inside before I DO. Don't stay out here too long, Cap.".

Tony playfully smacked Steve's shoulder with the back of his hand and went back to the door. Steve watched earnestly as the man walked inside to get warm. He then turned back to face the sky, a warm grin growing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I need to work and get this finished. I have so many projects that I have to work on, and other fics I am working on. Sorry this is gonna have to go a little slow, mangs....


	5. Chapter 5

{Day of Full Moon}

Steve had slowed down over the couple of days after he and Tony had talked, but not for the better. The night of the full moon was getting closer, and effects had started to take its toll.

It started with a headache. Steve never really got headaches unless he actually received a head injury, so when he started to get them multiple times in one day, it was concerning. The Avengers were on call that day, and the others had pointed out something being wrong with Steve. They had no idea of the 'werewolf' situation. Only Steve, Tony, Bruce, and JARVIS knew. Steve wanted it to stay that way as long as possible, but it was getting harder to hide it with all the emerging symptoms.

The day after, not only did Steve have the headaches but his aggression was full blown. He had snapped at Tony when he asked Steve what type of sandwich he wanted for lunch. His reply to the question was _"Maybe I don't want a DAMN SANDWICH!!!"_ , followed by a stomping out of the kitchen area. He had apologized a few minutes after, but was still a 'cranky pants' for the rest of that day and the day after.

Now, he was bed ridden and restless. Steve had an terribly high fever and his body ached all over, but he lacked the patience to just lay in bed and rest. 

He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything or help anyone. Steve had spent all his years before the serum getting sick easily, having to lay around doing nothing while others had to care for him. He hated being a burden. After the serum, he never really got sick which meant he could use that time to help others and was fine with that. But now he was made to stay in bed just because he felt ill due to the status of a giant, reflective, floating rock in the sky.

He was going crazy with all this, and it was barely noon.

Tony entered Steve's bedroom to check his vitals for the third time this morning. He had been coming in once every hour on the dot since he was told about Steve's current problems due to his 'condition'. Steve has never seen the man on time for anything, and it made him wonder if Tony was the one who was sick.

"Alrighty." Tony said, hands pressing up against Steve's forehead and cheeks. "You still feel like an inferno, so that means thermometer. Stick it under your tongue.".

"How long do you have to do this exactly?" Steve mumbled, thermometer in his mouth.

"Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth, it messes up the readings." the genius scolded a bit back. "And I have to keep doing this until Bruce says otherwise. Speaking of which, the doc says that if your fever has gone down by the next round of vitals then we can feed you lunch. What kind of soup do you want?".

"Chicken Soup is fine." Steve tried to chuckle out. It just made him hurt more. He watched as Tony recorded his temperature onto the clipboard he had been carrying with him. He looked so serious. That was unsettling to the blonde.

"Y'know, you make fun of me all the time, saying I'm being a 'mother hen' with the team. I actually think you are worse than I am, Tony.".

Tony looked back at Steve, who had a strained grin on his face. Tony made a disapproving look before turning his face away.

"Not a chance, Cap. I'm just the only one who can do all this stuff right now, what with Bruce being busy and you not wanting the others to know about your 'condition'.".

"Oh." Steve mumbled, sounding a little disappointed. He wasn't quite sure why it was disappointing, but it felt so all the same.  
"By the way, what have you been saying to the others about my reason for being 'out of commission'?".

Tony shrugged nervously.  
"Well, its not _exactly_ a lie but its completely irrational. We've been telling them that you have Selenophobia."

Steve nodded contemplatively. Tony looked back at him and could tell the man was trying to figure out what that was.

"Its the fear of the moon, Steve.".

The blonde sent Tony a weak look that said 'thank you for telling me.', but then gave him a questioning look, an eyebrow raising upward.

"Like I said, completely irrational." Tony explained. "But it _is_ an actual thing, and not a total lie exactly.". He looked down onto his clipboard and gave a shrug.  
"I have to go give this down to Bruce in the lab. I'll be back later, this time with soup.".

"Tony..." Steve spoke softly, not feeling up to talking much more but wanted to get his statement out. He looked at the brunette with a pained look of appreciation. "Thank you...".

Tony curtly nodded at the blonde before turning to leave. He spoke softly as he began his departure.  
"Don't mention it, Steve.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. Haven't updated this in a long time. College is stressful, y'all. And drains me of motivation. Some of that motivation has come back and I am going to start working this again, man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the change! Nothing too exciting, but eyyyy.
> 
> By the way, [this](http://shadowwerewolves.webs.com/lukewolf.jpg) I think would be Wolf!Steve.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

{Evening of Full Moon}

The scientists moved constantly around the lab, checking machines and statuses carefully to know they were ready to go when their captain would supposedly shift. And right now, from the look of things, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Tony would look back every now and then into the holding chamber, seeing Steve looking fairly miserable. The blonde was laying on a pallet of blankets on the floor in the chamber, looking to be trying to fight off whatever was happening. His fever had risen back up about an hour prior and he became even more restless than he had been all week. The only thing stopping him from moving around as much as he'd like was how sore Steve said his body felt.

Seeing Steve in this state was a bit unsettling, to say the least.

"We've got his vitals all onscreen so we can monitor him during the change. Locks are secure. Now, all we really can do is wait." Bruce muttered, eyeing at the screens carefully and making record of changes. He turned slightly towards Tony with a serious look on his face.  
"When he does change, we have to remember to try and keep calm if we have any chances of keeping _him_ calm.".

The genius simply nodded, keeping his eyes glued on the soldier in the chamber. Steve's breathing was getting heavier as the minutes passed and pained, blue eyes would look back at him from across the room. Tony knew Steve hated this; his body forcing him to change so drastically and being watched as it happened. He had done it before with Project Rebirth, but that was at least _his_ choice to change. This would be nothing compared.

The heart monitor's beeping started to increase in speed, the noise filling the lab room along with small pained shouts coming from the chamber. Steve's body started to contort and arch, bones popping and clothes ripping as it changed form. The transformation itself took a little over what seemed to be the longest minute ever, due to Steve's constance of trying to fight it, but now it was over.

And where the man once laid, there was now standing the largest wolf Tony had ever seen in his life.

It- or he- had sandy blonde fur, much like his human form's hair, and when he turned around had the biggest and bluest eyes. As much as Steve would hate him for saying so, the man made a beautiful wolf. That is, until he'd start growling.

The wolf locked his eyes on the brunette, glaring back through the glass at the man and growling lowly. Tony's heartbeat started to quicken at the action, actually feeling intimidated by Steve right now.

"Tony, remember what I said." Bruce reminded him gently, watching the event unfold with a cool demeanor. "You have to be calm if you want him calm."

Tony nodded carefully, not breaking eye contact with Steve.  
 _Right, have to be calm. Its just Steve, only hairier. And with sharp claws and teeth... But he's behind the glass, he can't break through it. Its fine._  
Once he felt calm enough, he started to walk towards the chamber slowly, keeping his eyes locked.

"Cap? Steve...?" He spoke softly as he moved forward.  
"Its okay. We are your friends. I'm a friend. I know this is a bit... _new_ for you, but I need to know you at least recognize me. I won't hurt you. I swear.". He placed a hand gently against the glass around where Steve was.

Steve's growling started to subside a bit after that, harsh blue eyes softening as if in realization. His ears perked up softly as he started to move towards the glass as well. The wolf stared carefully at Tony for a moment before rubbing his head against the glass where Tony's hand was, making a soft whine as he did.

Tony raised his eyebrows at the action. That was not what he expected to happen at all. He heard Bruce chuckle softly from the area of the monitors.  
"At least we know he is able to recognize people. Or at least you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Tony said with a twitch of a grin on his lips. He had no idea what would've happened if Steve didn't recognize him, but with the fact that the soldier was now even more capable of tearing him limb from limb he's not sure he _wants_ to think about it.

Steve moved back slowly onto the pallet of blankets and sat down on them, still looking towards Tony. He let out a small, sad howl towards the brunette before laying down with a small huff of breath. The wolf was tired. Changing species took a lot out of you. Tony looked back curiously at the blonde beast, then turned towards Bruce.  
"Do you think its all right to go in there with him?"

Bruce gave him a slightly concerned look.  
"Tony, just because he recognizes you right now doesn't me it stays constant. We don't know if he could go into states of just true animalistic behavior.".

Tony scoffed slightly, gesturing to Steve in the chamber.  
"Bruce, look at him. Right now, he's like an overgrown puppy. What is he going to do? Lick me to death?"

Steve gave another small huff that sounded like the wolf equivalent of rolling his eyes. But the wolf looked like he could use someone in there with him. Couldn't be too fun being put on display in a cage and tested on.

With a slight sigh, Bruce opened the chamber to let Tony in, leaving the door open for now in case Tony had a reason he needed to escape. Tony walked in carefully towards Steve, the wolf getting up from his laying position and sitting up nice and tall. Ever the soldier, even as a animal.

"You don't have to go all 'authority figure' on me, Steve. Just relax. I know you've got to be tired." The brunette hummed, reaching over slowly to pet behind Steve's now canine ears.

Steve had looked over at Tony when he started to pet him, almost in a way that said 'Stop. This is embarrassing.' before the wolf's body had relaxed a little. After a minute, Steve finally gave in and laid down on his pallet, letting Tony continue to pet his ears carefully.

"See? Overgrown puppy, Bruce. Cap's always been a softy at heart, its only natural." Tony joked with a smirk, earning him a soft scolding noise from Steve.

Bruce observed into the chamber, recording different evidence he found.  
"Steve seems pretty lethargic right now sue to the change and is likely to stay that way until he is used to the change, but we still need to keep tabs on him during the night." He explained. "Since you are already able to be near him like that, do you mind staying the night in there and help test his behavior?".

Tony nodded in reply, the genius turning to the wolf momentarily.  
"Hear that, Cap? We're having ourselves a sleepover!" He joked, patting Steve's side lightly. "I only have a couple of rules; No mauling or mangling me in my sleep or otherwise and no laying on my face in my sleep and smothering me to death with your canine body. Cuddling is accepted though, because you feel warm.".

Steve gave another one of his huffs that sounded like an eye roll before using his muzzle to dig under his blanket and cover himself up.

The scientist chuckled to himself at the sight. Still acts the same towards Tony, even in another form.  
"Well then, I think I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in a few hours to check on things." Bruce stated, giving a wave as he left the lab.

Giving a wave back, Tony looked down towards Steve, seeing the wolf's breathing already even with sleep. With a sigh, Tony moved onto the pallet and under the blanket with the blonde, laying with his back to the man-wolf.  
"We'll get you figured out, Steve." The genius whispered quietly. "We'll get you better as soon as we can...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update guys! I had been at a standstill in the story for a while and have been unable to think of how to finish the chapter up.


End file.
